


Message 1

by Letters_to_Somebody



Series: One Missed Message [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: Small poems from one character to another! Not necessarily all ships but some are! It's more or less up to you sometimes lol. I actually read one of these off on my Tiki's Tok and I need to know this wasn't my stupidest idea lol! I'll add more as I go !
Series: One Missed Message [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From: Eji To: Ash

Moss colored eyes  
Dim and dull  
Turned away from the world  
Who could blame you? 

Jittery and jumpy,  
Calloused hands who’ve known the weight  
Of the world shot through a barrel.   
Feathery touch over a trigger

They call you the lynx  
Uncaged, untamable  
You dream of your death  
I scream for your life

Taking steps without you   
Like walking on glass  
I won’t collar you  
I won’t cage you

I won’t ask for your hand  
I’ll ask for your heart   
I’ll ask to share your life  
Your breath.  
I’ll ask that you live. 

I’ll polish your gaze  
So, you won’t turn away  
Bring out that emerald green


	2. Message 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Shorter To: Ash

I kept it pretty to myself, that was my own fault.  
I’m glad I never told you now, how I felt.   
You would have run I could see it in your footsteps.  
You needed a friend not another hungry pair of eyes. 

When you laughed I laughed harder.  
When you told me how you felt I shrugged,  
Pretty dumb.   
I should have encouraged you to speak up.   
I figured it would be easier for you to forget,  
To put it all to the back of your mind. 

You smile more now since he came to town  
It doesn’t hurt like I thought it would.   
In fact, I’m even happier that you smile  
With no fake pull in the corners.   
Seeping into your eyes. 

The blood that stains your hands scares you,  
Somehow, he’ll be stained too.   
Let me be your shield and sword.  
Shake less Sleep More.   
Taking the burden from your chest. 

Run, you were meant for so much more.  
Take the soft hand you’ve been offered,  
To live a different life.   
It’s what you deserve, no more fighting. 

I never told you I loved you,   
I never told you how my heart pounded behind my ribs,   
I never told you how you glisten like an angel in the early rays of the sun.   
I never told you anything.   
I hope he tells you everything.


	3. A Message to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Eji  
> To: Ash

I’m not afraid of New York  
I was never nervous about coming here.   
I was never scared of being in a strange place.   
Back home I was stressed,   
Unhappy, lonely.  
My hobby stripped from me.   
One stupid mistake.   
I beat myself up living in my head.   
Until I saw the lights of New York  
High in the sky  
Descending knowing I would find something more.   
I found you.   
When the lights reflected in your eyes  
I knew I was right where I was supposed to be.   
Never again did I think,  
I’m not enough.  
I was enough for you, that’s all that mattered.   
I could never be happy with myself.   
But you took all of my anxiety and pains away.   
Ash, if I was enough for you,  
I was enough for the rest of the world.


End file.
